halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M19 surface-to-surface missile
Name confusion Why is it called a surface-to-surface Misile if right after that it says Rocket Launcher? Shouldn't it be SSR(Surface-to-surface Rocket) like the M41 in Halo 3? Could anybody tell me why or how its a missile launcher if it shoots 120mm HEAT Rockets???? -- EliteSpartan 10:08 August 7 2007 Never mind. I looked it up in the original Halo CE manual and it says SSM ( still don't understand why its called a missile rocket launcher but oh well its official). --EliteSpartan 8:43PM August 14 2007 It should be noted that Halo 2 Vista manual states that the Halo 2's rocket laucnher is M41 SSR MAV/AW This is one of the reasons I think that the rocket launcher pages should be merged. The HUD dialogue and some of the manuals state Halo 1 and Halo 2's launchers as the M19 SSM, but all of the models have 'M41 SSR' written on them, and the Halo 2 Vista manual, as mentioned above, states it as being called the M41 SSR. Other than this, there is virtually no difference in any of the weapons; the main difference is the lock-on feature in Halo 2, but that could be put down to specialist ammunition. Diaboy 11:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe the actual name is wrong. Maybe, since it says SSM, it's actually called the M19 Surface-to-Surface Missile Launcher. Just think about it, doesn't "M19 Surface-to-Surface Missile Laucher" sound alot better and clearer than M19 Surface-to-Surface Missile Rocket Laucher (M19 SSM Rocket Laucher)? Plus, the M19-B SAM Laucher does the same thing. It doesn't say M19-B SAM Missile Laucher, it says M19-B Surface-to-Air Missile Laucher. EliteSpartan has a point, and I believe that the name has to change, to avoid confusion. The FPS Vet 23:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Delete Guys, I don't see a reason why we have speculation on Halopedia, H:NOT states that Halopedia is not a speculative forum, I try deleting it but the edit was reverted. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|MasterChief'PettyOfficer']] 12:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Speculation about M19 It has been speculated that the M19 has actually been the M41 Rocket Launcher throughout the whole series. This is inspired by the fact that "M41 MAV/AW" has been written on every Rocket Launcher since Halo 1, and the rockets are called "M19 Surface to Surface Rockets (sometimes missiles)", leading to speculation that its name in the manuals of the first two games just implied that it was a launcher of M19 SSM rockets. It is also quite possible that SPNKr is actually the company that makes the "M41 MAV/AW Rocket Launcher". Note:The above is an archive of the deleted speculation content. Do not remove it Lock-on feature does it auto lock or id there a button that needs to be pressed.68.230.163.203 08:53, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I'm guessing there's a button, or an extra trigger of some sort. Because in Halo 2 you have the choice to lock on or not. If you don't want to lock on, you don't have to. After zooming in on your vehicle target let go of the stick and then hold it down untill the weapon locks on. The game does tell you how to do it on Outskirts (campaign level). This can also be used to take out stationary turrets. 01:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Index3769 Answer To answer your uh, sentence masterchiefpettyofficer, it clearly states on the main page, "the definitive source for Halo information". That means weapons too. If we're talking speculation, well there's almost no other way to do it except to somehow get bungie to say something about it. Possiable meaning of SPNKr Could SPNKr mean (other than the Spanker nick-name) Special Purpose Non-Kinetic rocket or Special Purpose Non-Kinetic rocket launcher? just a though... - A Lone Deadly Wolf Weapons in Halo - Sources It seems to me that as many details as possible that should be referenced from canon. Otherwise, details should be taken from current knowledge. Speculation is NOT valid information. That is to say, follow that canon rules for everything referencing other in-universe events. However, if something (shaped charges, rocket propulsion, armor piercing, etc.) is not explained canonically, it is acceptable to use present-day explanations. -- Nutarama 18:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Page move How have these pages not been merged yet. the only argument I have seen is that one manual said that it was called this in Halo 1. We all know how inaccurate the game manuals have been (Carbine in Halo 3 with 36 round magazine, Halo 3 needler with 30 rounds, Halo 3 pistolM6G with 12 rounds.) with all of those inaccuracies and the fact that all the Rocket Launchers have exactly the same name spelled out in front of us, I find it shocking that this hasn't been moved and merged to the article with the correct name. I move that we have a vote for the transplantation of this information into the correct article and this one should be a redirect page. Any thoughts Guardians-117 22:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :What are you suggesting?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it should be obvious to everyone here that the rocket launcher's name is right on its side and has always been there. So we should condense and move this information into the M41 article since this launcher is the M41. The manual just got its name wrong. :::Alright, I've looked up in the archives and I would suggest you read this. Just to summarise, the article stays as M19 unless Bungie states it is really the same rocket launcher.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I read that and I didn't see anything like that. It just seemed like they stopped talking about it without making a decision. Guardians-117 00:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::The notion of silence within that discussion indicates that they agreed that the two weapons are different. This is supported with the HCE and H2 Game Manuals which list their version of the Rocket Launcher as the M19 while the H3 Game Manual list the its version of the Rocket Launcher as the M41. However, if you insist that these "mistakes" should be ignored, I would suggest asking Bungie for verification. As of now, this article stays.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay Guardians-117 00:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Page move again The RL in Reach is still the M41 so I seriously think we can assume that the name on the side of this launcher is its name. This RL is also the M41. Its name is on its side. In Reach the launcher is also the M41. The manual were wrong and we need to trust our eyes. Move this info to the M41 page, seriously it so obvious. Guardians-117 02:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC)